The Iceland Files
by JenLovegood
Summary: After an argument that destroys their friendship, unspeakables Ginny Weasley and Draco Malfoy are sent to investigate the infamous Black Schools of Iceland. Will Ginny sell her soul to the devil or learn something about herself she didn't think possible?


It had been less than a fortnight when they set off for Iceland. The portkey would only take them as far as the wizarding quarter of Reykjavik. After their initial research, they would be walking the rest of the way from there.

Ginny wouldn't have minded, she might've even found the journey pleasurable, if it weren't for the uncomfortably close quarters she'd be sharing with Malfoy. The ministry had, as always, given them only a single occupancy tent with two lumpy cots. It was also equipped with an attached bathroom and a small kitchen area.

Of course she had shared this very same tent with Malfoy before. She couldn't count the number of times they'd had to camp out while working on various projects. But that was _before_.

She grew more annoyed as they each gripped one side of the international portkey. The familiar pull behind her navel did nothing to quell her irritation at the standard issue ministry gear. It grew like the pull of the portkey's magic, becoming more intense with each passing second. It did not vanish when she landed, however and she found herself wondering how much of the upset in her stomach was actually caused by international travel.

She was just getting her bearings when Malfoy scooped up their bags and walked away. She didn't call after him like she would've twelve days ago. She didn't even run to catch up with him. Ginny found herself following him at a leisurely pace. She knew where the hotel was, she didn't need him to find it.

Although she did need him to check in. Not only did he have her bags, but the reservations at the hotel were under his alias, not hers. They were to spend the next two days in the city, staying in a room at a magical hotel. The unspeakables would use the first day to investigate muggle Reykjavik. The second would be spent interviewing witnesses and experts in the wizarding quarter.

Malfoy stopped only twenty meters in front of her and turned impatiently. Her breath caught in her throat. The look he shot her was cold enough to freeze her insides. Never, not even during her school days, had she seen him look upon any one with so much hatred. She felt an ache in her chest and wished she had a time turner. She wanted everything to go back to the way it was two weeks ago. To before she the whole Iceland project had started. Maybe if he would just start talking to her again...

Ginny couldn't help but speed up. She felt the chill of his glare setting into her bones. An insatiable urge to please him over took her suddenly. Yes, maybe if she just did whatever he wanted, acted in a way he found agreeable, he would forgive her, and things would return to normal. _Right_.

They walked the rest of the way to the hotel in silence. Around them, night fell and the nocturnal life of Reykjavik emerged. Teenagers dressed to party were waiting in lines at clubs. University students were packing themselves into bars. Young couples strolled down the street hand in hand. Ginny had always been intrigued by polar day, and while the phenomenon wouldn't be hitting this part of the country, it still impressed her how late the sun fell. It was already 10 p.m. and the sun had only just set.

When they reached the hotel, Malfoy didn't hold the door for her. It was an obvious slight. He had been raised a gentleman, and holding doors was something he _just did_, even for the help. Ginny sighed in frustration. Thats how it was going to be. Giving her the silent treatment, acting as if she was scum on the bottom of his cauldron. It was driving her crazy and they weren't even in living in the tent yet.

She followed him to the check in counter and laid her head against the cool surface. Besides her Malfoy cast a translation charm. He began to talk to the concierge in Icelandic. It all sounded muddled to Ginny, and she frowned as she realized she didn't know the particular translation charm for Iceland. Malfoy was gesturing wildly with his hands. The concierge asked a question, and they both turned and stared at her expectantly. When it became clear that she didn't understand, her partner heaved a heavy sigh and cast the charm on her too.

"Miss," Began the concierge, "Mr. Green is saying that you would not like to share a room as you originally booked. Is this correct?"

She exhaled sharply. They had always shared a room on projects. "Yes." Ginny couldn't help the sadness from settling into her chest. He really did hate her.

"Would you like connecting rooms?"

"Obviously." Malfoy snapped. "We're here on business, not a honeymoon." It was unnecessary, but Ginny chose not to comment.

"Very well then." The concierge's tone became tight. "I've put you in 364, sir. And you in 366, miss." He slid two cards forward. A different set of passwords written on each.

Draco snatched the cards off the counter and stormed away towards the elevator leaving Ginny alone with the shocked concierge. She turned and made her apologies, trying to pass it off as portkey-sickness. The man behind the counter looked unconvinced.

Her room was beautiful. They carpet was soft, plush and blue and the king sized bed had a matching comforter. The walls were a soothing yellow. The room was on a corner and had two walls of windows that charmed to show any part of Iceland the occupant wanted to see. Currently it was focused on a fjord. She smiled at the tranquility the room offered. It was obviously meant to be a place for relaxtion. She wondered what Malfoy's room was like.

There was a sitting room, she soon discovered, which connected the two rooms. It had light blue walls and the carpet was the same soothing yellow as the walls of her room. The bathroom was attached to the sitting room as well as both of their rooms. When she tried the password to get in, however, she found it was locked. She pressed her ear to the door and heard running water. She felt a deep disappointment at not being able to see the bathroom. Her explorations would just have to wait until after Draco was done showering.

Ginny returned to her room and set about unpacking. She finished quickly, laying out a set of pajamas and her toiletries. She shimmied out of her robes and slid into her warm flannel set. A door slammed loudly and she spun instantly towards the sound, arms in defensive pose, always at the ready. And thats when she noticed that she'd left the door to her room open and she'd walked in her undergarments right past the doorway. Malfoy must've seen her. She decided then to be much more careful about the adjoining rooms._ It's going to be a long two weeks_, she thought.


End file.
